1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method and a computer-readable medium storing an image forming program.
2. Conventional Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus configured to perform a marginless printing to print an image on a print sheet without forming a margin thereon, based on a print command transmitted from an external device. For the marginless printing, the external device generates image data by trimming upper/lower portions or right/left portions of an original image represented by original image data and by resizing the thus trimmed image, and transmits the generated image data to the image forming apparatus.